Love me, love me
by Mira-chan2
Summary: so goku and vegeta are at it...plus bulma wants him? man is goku our lucky one...eh...lol well how far is too much love? how far will they go to be with him? how far will there obession to goku take them? even if it means killing the other one to...yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

ok...i'm gonna try to start a new story....hope this one goes well....enjoy

" Vegeta!!" Bulmas yelled for the umteenth time for to day.

"What the fuck is it woman?!" Vegeta snapped back.

Bulma quickly gave him a dirty look, she sighed and decided to dissmiss his pissyness.

"Look Vegeta....can u for once just for once ** PLEASE **help me with teh groceries?" Bulma whined.

" Listen woman...grunt "

Vegeta struggled to get out of the car, Bulma had noticedthese past couple of days, Vegeta has had dificulty getting out of the car latly. She always found it amusing to watch Vegeta try.

"Vegeta?" Bulma tried not to laugh, so not to get the saiyan priince more bitchier.

"What the hell are u looking at?!"

"Your getting fat Vegeta." Bulma chuckled as she helped her husband out of the car.

"Fuck you......I am not!" he exclamied.

"Yeah you are!" she giggled

"Just look at you!"

Bulma lifted up his navy blue shirt and began to poke at his belly.

"See?"

"Your getting fat!"

Vegeta looked at his perfectly well built abs...to his surprise, he found them replaced by a small but noticbal bulge.

"Oh fuck....." Vegeta said in shock.

"Vegeta, are you ok?"

"Your eyes are bulging out,in a creepy way..." She continued to poke.

Vegeta shocked as hell, slapped her hand away and began to run towards his room.

"Whats wrong?" Bulma yelled out.

Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his back and fell on the ground.

(g) _protect your stomach stupid! _ oddly that went through his mind before he fell.

Gasp

"Vegeta are you ok?!" Bulma asked and began to look allover him for any cut or broken things.

"Come on Geta..." SHe helped him get up

Vegeta refused her help..(like always...)

"I dont need you help, or anyones else! I am the saiyan prince danm it!"

(b) _great ther he goes again with his im the saiyan prince..._

"....Bitch..."

Bulma had only caught the last thing he said.

"Why that little fu....."

Oddly enough Bulma couldn't help but to think that Vegeta was acting like a pregante woman. He is acting like one.....hes extra, extra, extra , extra bitchy, and he was eatting more that usual.

Bulma looked at her watch.

"Damn it! im gonna be lat for my meeting!"

"Saiyans are werid...." BUlma said as she began to get dressed.

ooh i dont know if i like that opending for the story.....i know goku and geta arnt there yet...this is just the setting ...so no worries this will be a yaoi story...


	2. partay

chapter 2

Love me , Love me (par-tay)

more reviews more chappies!

"Mommy?" Trunks yelled

" Mommy come here!"

"Trunks hold on!" Bulma was in a hurry state to dress up for her meeting.

"MOM come on!" Trunks was jumping on her bed and was repaeting over and over untill...

"TRUNKS HOLD ON!" she lashed out.

"Tunks quickly looked at her and left, Bulma didn't mean to yell at her son. She has been in so; much stress. She quickly went down stairs to look for her son. She quickly found him huddleing behind some boxes.

" I'm sorry...I'm just stressed out..We were moving far away from our friends and family." she explained.

"Mommy..do you have to take this job?" Trunks stared at her with his lavenders. She gave him a sad but soft warming smile.

"Baby...yes,,,if i was Capsule Corp. to grow."

Once more Trunks was dissapionted and he stared at the ground and began to cry.

"Oh hunnie..." he voice quivered as tears began to swell up.

She picked him up and carried him twards the back yard. She opened the sliding door.

"Ok Trunks...Ill leave you here with Goten ooooooooook? I'll-

As she looked up she stared in aw at what she saw.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted out loud.

Her friends and Co-workers had throwen her a going away shindig.

"You guys...." she whaled and began to cry in joy.

Hours went by and Bulma began to get bored.

" So Bulma..." One of her co-workers rambling.

God plz someone save me...

Bulma pretended to be interrested when she saw Goku wandering around. He seemed to be looking for something.

Plz notice me...Goku..she pleaded.

As if kami had listened to her, Goku did noticed her and began to walk where she was sitting.

Jackpot...Gotta love your child like innocence...

"Um...excuse me Bulma?" Goku asked in a worried tone.

Bulma quickly got up and quickly grabed her best friends arm and yanked him away.

"Oh Goku thank you!" Bulma gave him the most out of breath hug ever!

"For....what?" Goku rasply said as he began to turn into another color.

"Oh sorry..." she giggled.

"You saved me from me dying of bordom!"

Goku smiled at her long time friend, but Bulma could see that he had somthing on his mind.

" Whats wrong Goku?" Her blues scanned for an answer.

"Goku stood scilent. he began to twiddle his thumbs like a shy, bashful school boy.

"Bulma..." Goku began to blush .

"Goku why are you blushing?" she began to smile.

Bulma saw Gokus smile, in a way...she had always wanted to marry her lonmg time friend. She would once in awhile ponder on the idea of how life would be if she would of married Goku. How there children would look like...she even wondered if Goku was stonger and better than Vegeta....was he better in bed? (ooh geta got cut down! sorry geta...lol)

Bulma soon began to thin kof all the dirty things the could of been doing by now....she began to get a bit randy....(lol) she could feel her lacy underwear to dampen.

"Bulma..I was wandering...." he trailed off.

oh...maybe he'll tell me that he wants to start something...

" ...weres Geta?"

" Glady Goku! she smiled.

wait...Bulma's smile began to fade and saw the confused look apon her fantasy lover.

"What do you mean gladly?" Goku asked confusingly.

"Um...uh..." she beagan to think of an exuse.

"Uh...he i meant...I'll gladly tell you where he his..." she masked it in her usual perk voice.

She turned around and pointed to the farthest left side window of her house.

"Oh thanks Bulma!" cheerfully, he gave her his usual bear hug and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Later Bulma!" He waved good bye and headed to Vegeta's room, then realizing that he could teleport.

She saw her "lover" diassperaed, still shocked of what Goku did. She lightly touched her lips.

"Goku..." She whispered.

oooh wee things here are getting hot somethings wrong with geta-chan , goku is acting werid and is Bulma getting strong feelings for him? dum dum dum DUM! her long time Goku? gasp well turn in next time for the next chappie!


End file.
